


Love and War

by vlonim



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlonim/pseuds/vlonim
Summary: 2015년에 쓴 스콧행크 소설.자신의 딸 호프가 스콧과 연애한다고 착각한 행크가 스콧을 구박하지만 사실 스콧이 좋아하는 인물은 행크 핌인 이야기.





	

*

행크 핌은 스스로를 타인에 대해 둔감한 사람이 아니라고 여겼다. 대다수의 지인들이 들으면 기겁하거나 섭섭할 얘기였지만 행크는 관심있는 상대의 자잘한 변화, 이를테면 전날과 다른 기분이나 옷차림 같은 것들을 알아차릴 수 있었다. 문제는 그가 그만큼 주의 깊게 살피는 상대는 한 손으로 꼽기에도 넉넉할 만큼 적다는 거였다. 좀 더 구체적으론 딱 두 명 뿐이었다. 아내와 딸.  
아까부터 호프는 외출할 준비를 하고 있었다. 기분이 좋아보였고, 평소보다 더 신경 써서 고른 듯한 옷을 입었다. 식탁 앞에 앉은 행크의 시선은 좀처럼 손에 펼쳐 쥔 신문으로 향하지 못하고 그 너머의 호프를 바라보았다. 그러다 호프도 식탁 앞 의자에 앉았을 때 행크는 결국 입을 열었다.  
"누굴 만나러가니?"  
김이 오르는 찻잔에 각설탕을 떨어뜨리려던 손짓이 멈추고, 호프는 고개를 돌려 아버지와 마주 보았다. 행크는 그녀가 조금 동요한다는 것을 알 수 있었다.  
"대런이에요, 언제나처럼."  
호프가 가볍게 미소 지어 보였다. 행크도 마주 웃어주었지만, 그는 딸이 자신에게 무언가 감추고 있다는 느낌을 지울 수 없었다. 짧은 대화 후, 차를 마시는 내내 식탁은 가끔 찻잔을 들어 올리고 내리며 나는 딸그락거림 외엔 고요하기만 했다. 이윽고 호프가 자리에서 일어났다.  
"저녁에 봬요, 아빠. 참……."  
호프는 잠시 머뭇거렸지만 곧 결심한 듯 말을 꺼냈다.  
"이따가 스콧과 함께 집에 오려고 하는데, 괜찮으세요?"  
"……괜찮다."  
"혹시 불편하시면 나중으로 미뤄도 돼요."  
"정말 괜찮다. 그럼……."  
여전히 근심어린 딸의 얼굴에 시선을 고정하고 있던 행크는 그녀를 안심시킬 요량으로 가볍게 그녀의 팔을 두드렸다.  
"이따 보자꾸나."  
다시 좀 전처럼 밝아진 딸을 배웅하자 행크는 혼자 남겨졌다. 그는 불편한 표정을 감추지 않은 채 마시지도 않고 식게 둔 찻잔을 밀어냈다. 막 연애를 시작한 듯한 자신의 딸과 그 상대인 듯한 스콧에 대해 생각하며.

 

**

딸이 어른이라는 것을 인정해야 했다. 사실 어른이 된지 한참도 더 되었다. 아이들이 자라서 부모 품을 벗어나 새로운 사람과 새로운 관계를 맺는 것은 당연한 것이다. 그 관계에 새로운 가족이 포함되는 것은 물론이고.  
호프와 함께 찾아온 스콧을 이전과 마찬가지로 기꺼이 맞아주며 행크는 그렇게 생각했다. 식사 시간 내내, 그리고 차를 마시기 위해 다 같이 기다리는 중인 지금도 호프와 스콧은 서로 다정하게 이야기를 나누고, 웃음을 터뜨리고, 눈짓을 주고받았다. 딸에게 스콧은 소중한 사람이었다. 행크는 다시 생각했다. 스콧을 '딸 도둑놈' 정도로 취급해선 안 될 것이라고.  
"악, 차 맛이 왜 이래요?"  
그렇지만 딸 도둑놈임에 틀림없었다.  
"각설탕이 다 떨어져서 가루 설탕으로 채우신 줄 알았는데."  
호프는 설탕통 안에 든 것을 조금 맛보곤 묘한 표정이 되더니 이내 웃었다.  
"소금이네요. 아빠도 참, 이런 실수를 하시고."  
"그런 줄도 모르고 난 세 스푼이나 넣었다고요."  
티슈에 차를 뱉어내고 투덜대던 스콧은 원망 어린 눈초리로 범인을 바라보았고, 행크는 자신이 전혀 미안해하지 않는단 사실을 깨닫고 조금 놀랐다. 심지어 약간 즐겁기까지 했지만, 행크는 유감스럽단 어조로 사과했다.  
"미안하군. 나이 들으니 깜박하거든."  
그 말에 스콧은 기분이 풀린 것 같았다. 우스꽝스럽게 찡그렸던 얼굴이 진지해졌다.  
"그렇죠. 하긴 나이 드신 분들에게 그리 드문 실수는 아니네요. 게다가 혼자 살고 계시니……."  
그러다 갑자기 심각한 낯으로 다그치듯 물었다.  
"행크, 설마 이 설탕 통에 든 걸 전에도 차에 넣어 마셨어요?"  
"음? 아…….그래, 그랬어."  
"맙소사, 일주일만 이렇게 더 마셨으면 뇌졸중을 일으켰을 거예요. 제가 지금이라도 알아차려서 다행이지."  
"……. 그렇게 오래 마신 건 아니야, 스콧. 오늘 아침에, 그리고 지금……."  
"치매, 후두암, 신장염까지 걸릴 수 있댔어요, 짜게 먹고 마시면. 얼마나 위험한줄 아세요? 그걸 아침에도 드시고 지금 또 드실 뻔했다니, 아 정말, 행크..."  
이야기는 행크가 예상치 못한 방향으로 흘러가고 있었다. 행크는 더 반박할 생각도 못하고 느닷없이 열변을 토하는 사람을 그저 멍하니 바라보았다.  
"거의 미맹 수준이에요."  
"미안하군."  
"아뇨, 당신이 사과할 일은 아니에요. 그보다……."  
시끄럽던 목소리가 잦아들고 행크가 정신을 차렸을 때, 눈앞의 남자는 짐짓 걱정스럽고 난처하단 표정을 짓곤 행크와 마주하고 있었다.  
"돌봐줄 사람이 필요하겠어요, 행크."  
웃고 있는 입은 어쩌지 못한 채였다.

 

***

"내 몸은 내가 돌볼 수 있어."  
"그런 분이 설탕이랑 소금을 헷갈려요?"  
스콧은 막 빈 방 하나에 제 짐을 부려놓은 참이었다. 아주 대놓고 쳐들어왔군. 행크는 안경을 이마 너머로 밀어 올리며 스콧의 '짐'을 바라보았다. 가방은 달랑 하나였다. 스콧이 씩 웃었다.  
"짐이랄 것도 없죠?"  
적게 꾸려놓는 게 습관이에요, 얼마 전까지만 해도 남의 집 소파를 전전했으니까. 행크가 입에 내지도 않았던 질문에 대꾸하며 스콧은 방을 휘 둘러보았다. 그에게는 익숙한 방이었다. 처음으로 행크의 집에 왔을 때 바로 이 방의 이 침대에서 잤으므로.  
"바닥에 개미들 깔아놓은 건 아니죠? 아니, 이제는 걔들이랑 친구가 되었으니까 상관없나."  
"스콧, 정말로 필요 없어."  
행크는 최대한 입 꼬리를 올리려고 애를 쓰고 있었다. 스콧이 그런 행크를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
"뭐가 필요 없어요?"  
"도움. 자네 도움 없이도 나는 잘 지낼 수 있다는 말이야."  
"호프는 그렇게 생각하지 않던데요."  
"무슨 뜻이지?"  
결국 행크는 웃는 걸 포기했다. 이 녀석이 왜 호프 이야기를 꺼내는 것인지 알 수 없었지만, 이왕 호프 이야기가 나온 김에 스콧에게 단단히 일러두고 싶은 것이 있었다.  
"이봐, 자네가 내 딸과 최근 들어……."  
"최근 들어 아주 친해졌거든요."  
스콧이 말을 가로챘다. 싱글싱글 웃으면서. 행크는 짜증이 폭발할 것 같았다.  
"내 말 아직 안 끝났네."  
"그래요, 그러니까 이 말만 마저 듣고 계속하세요. 저와 호프는 아주 좋은 친구 사이가 되었어요. 호프랑 많은 이야기를 나누었죠. 그래서 아버지를 얼마나 걱정하는지도 알게 되었고요, 호프가……."  
스콧이 행크의 눈을 살피며 말을 이었다.  
"제게 이야기하더군요. 아버지를 돌봐줄 사람이 필요할 것 같다고. 물론 저는 처음엔 간호사를 고용하는 게 어떻겠냐는 제안을 했죠. 하지만 호프는 간호사보단 주변에서 늘 같이 있어주며 말벗을 해줄만한 사람이 필요할 것 같다고 한 거예요."  
행크가 혀를 찼다. 말벗이라고.  
"그렇게 걱정하던 와중에 며칠 전 설탕단지 사건으로……."  
스콧은 '사건'이란 단어에 힘을 주어 말했다.  
"호프의 근심이 더욱 깊어졌죠. 사랑하는 아버지에게 젊은 사람의 손길과 이야기가 필요하단 생각도 더욱 커졌고요. 그래서 제게 부탁한 거예요. '스콧, 당신이 괜찮다면 행크의 집에 들어가 같이 사는 게 어때? 당신은 우리 가족과 잘 아는 사이이고, 무엇보다 행크의 비밀도 알고 있으니까.' 저야 반대할 이유가 없죠. 집세는 안 받으실 거잖아요."  
집 주인이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
"그 모든 논의를 당사자인 날 빼놓고 했단 말이지."  
스콧이 울상을 지어보였다.  
"내쫓으실 거 아니죠? 전에도 한번 재워 주신 적이 있잖아요."  
"어디로든 가서 자. 내 집 밖이기만 하면 상관없으니까."  
"저 오늘 잘데 없어요. 루이스가 친척 집엘 갔는데 저한테 열쇠 주는걸 잊었거든요. 전처 집에 가서 자기도 좀 그렇잖아요. 그 사람 애인도 있는데……."  
행크는 거절을 하려고 했다. 다른 두 얼간이들에게 빌붙든, 철창 안으로 기어들어가든 노숙을 하든 맘대로 하라고. 그렇게 생각하고 있을 때 스콧이 행크의 손을 꼭 움켜쥐었다.  
"행크."  
당황한 행크가 손을 빼내려 했지만 스콧은 놓아주지 않았다. 그는 잔뜩 수심어린 눈으로 행크와 눈을 맞추며 호소했다.  
"전에 제게 입혔던 잠옷바지 아직 있죠?"

"알아서 해."  
호프가 고개를 까딱였다. 스콧의 얼굴이 환해졌다.  
"정말? 정말 고마워."  
"고마울 거 있어? 당신이 아빠보단 이상한 사람이 아니라는 건 이미 알고, 따로 나한테 뭘 시킬 것도 아니잖아."  
나는 가만히 있기만 하면 된다며. 호프는 커피를 홀짝였다. 스콧이 행크의 집에 들어가는 일은 호프에게도 딱히 나쁜 일은 아니었다. 그녀는 정말로 아버지를 걱정했다. 극성맞은 수준까진 아니었지만.  
"내 이름 팔지 마."  
"어…노력해볼게."  
스콧이 눈을 찡긋하자 호프도 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그녀는 각설탕 한 개를 검은 커피 속으로 떨어뜨리고 작은 숟가락으로 휘휘 저으며 생각에 잠겼다. 행크에겐 연구 말고도 다른 것들이 필요해. 매 끼니 후에 챙겨먹어야 하는 약과 규칙적인 식사, 충분한 잠, 말벗.  
거기에 로맨스를 곁들여도 나쁘지 않지. 싱글거리는 스콧의 얼굴을 보며 호프는 그렇게 생각했다.

 

*


End file.
